Knee Deep in Death
by TitanWolf
Summary: Follow a group of survivors as they attempt to survive zombies, cannibals, and other things.
1. The Road Home

**Walking Dead**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

I remember the day it all started for me, my friends and I were heading back to Savannah from Mobile, we'd played our first show live in front of people, well, people who weren't our parents, I was dozing in the back of my black van, Dave called it the Mystery Machine, Lorena called it Rape on the Go, I just called it home. It's true, me, Russell Figgins, living out of a van, not down by the river. I'd finally just had enough of my parents trying to run my life, so I just packed up all my stuff, along with my mattress, and drove off into the sunset.

Anyways, Lorena was driving, and Dave was messing with the radio. He kept cussing under his breath at finding news instead of music, we might have known about the walkers, but; Dave kept turning the dial every second, finally he just turned it off.

"Can't believe this shit!" he exclaimed, Dave was tall and thin, with messy blonde hair combed to the left, he wore a light green jacket over a white button down shirt, and black skinny jeans with black sneakers. "What's with all the news today? You'd think we could find some kind of music, fuck, I'd even settle for country."

"You ok? You must be sick," Lorena replied, she was pretty, long black hair with bright green eyes, she wore a black dressed that hugged to her body like a second skin, heavy combat boots gave off the impression she was a lesbian, but; thank god, she wasn't. I smirked as I imagined Lorena reaching over to check Dave for a fever. "Yeah your totally sick, you hate country."

"Fuck you!" he said, he grunted a second later, she punched his arm. "I was kidding jeeze! What guy would fuck you? Besides the obvious."

"Dave, wake the boss up," she said. "It's time we stopped for lunch."

"I'm awake," I said, sitting up, I'm kinda chubby with short brown hair, I wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I leaned up between the seats and gave Lorena a kiss on the cheek. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Lets get Panda Express," Dave said, as he rubbed his stomach. "I feel like stuffing some General Tsao's."

Lorena rolled her eyes at this, Dave would eat enough for all of us, and then be hungry an hour later. After arguing back and forth Lorena pulled into Taco Bell. going through the drive thru we were soon back on the road for home, this time I was driving, Lorena was riding shotgun, and Dave was stuffing his face in the back.

"I was thinking we should try to write a few songs when we get home," Lorena said, in between bites of burrito. "I mean, cover songs only go so far, and your pretty good with your mandolin, we could try bluegrass."

Behind me I heard Dave snort.

"Really? Are you fucking serious Lorena?" he asked sarcastically, not even bothering to swallow his food. "That's even worse than country, lets do death metal or alternative."

"Remember who's in charge here buddy," I said, looking over my shoulder at Dave, who had began stuffing his face again he looked like a chipmunk. "It's my band, I pick what kind of music we play and anyways-"

Dave's face began to lose color, and his eyes widened, Lorena's hand gripped my shoulder, and squeezed hard enough to leave marks.

"Look out!" I turned back just in time to see a women covered in blood slam into my windshield. I jammed down on the brakes, sending the van into a skid, we came to a stop on the side of the highway. Her arms had completely came through the windshield, her head was pressed up against it, pushing her body up at an odd angle, I couldn't see her legs.

"Jesus Christ Russ….." Dave mumbled, I wasn't listening , I was too horrified by the woman lodged in my windshield. Leaning forward, I peered through the cracks at her face. Most of her cheek was missing, her teeth were stained black. Opening the door I climbed out, followed by Lorena and Dave. Walking around to the front of the van. Lorena turned away almost instantly, and covered her mouth with her hand, I didn't blame her.

"Her back snapped," I said, we could see where the woman's spine snapped in half, it was poking out of her body. Reaching into my pocket I fished out my phone, Dave grabbed my wrist immediately and snatched my phone. "What are you doing man?"

"We need to pull her out of the van and get the fuck out of here," he said. "I know a guy who owns a garage nearby, if we pay him up front the won't ask questions."

Lorena whirled around and punched him in the arm several times.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked. "We just hit and killed someone we need to call the cops! If we don't we-"

We all jumped as the woman started to moan and groan. Despite the broken back she struggled to get free. Without thinking I ran up and grabbed her by the shoulders, and as gently as I could I pulled her out of the windshield. Setting her down gently on the ground I pulled back when she snapped at my wrist. I looked into her eyes to see they were milk white.

"Guys, something's not right about this," I said, stepping back from the woman, who tried to drag herself after me, but; was not able to on her back. "She should be dead from that."

We spent the next few minutes talking about what we should do, Dave wanted to get the van fixed and head back to Savannah, Lorena wanted to call the cops, me, I didn't really know what to think, it turns out we didn't get to do either of those things. No sooner did we get to arguing again then people started stumbling out of the woods on both sides of the road, some were bleeding from open wounds, others were missing arms or legs, one was dragging his guts behind him.

"Oh my god!" Lorena screamed, thinking fast, the 3 of us piled into the van. I turned the key but; the engine only whined, turning it again got the same result. The people were getting closer with each passing second. "Get us out of here! Hurry!"

Turning the key again I began to pump the gas, luckily it turned out. Stomping on the gas we took off down the highway. After a few miles we began to breathe a little easier, but; something was bothering me. No one had driven by us in all the time we'd been standing on the side of the road, come to think of it we hadn't seen anyone on the road since yesterday.

"What was wrong with those people?" Dave asked. "They weren't normal, and that chick we hit, she should have been dead from the force or shock or fuck I don't know!"

"They looked like zombies," Lorena said, I turned to look at her but; she reached out and pushed my head back around. "Eyes on the road big boy."

After a few more miles of driving in silence we came to a massive accident, cars were smashed together across four lanes for miles. Coming to a stop I put the van in park, and climbed out. I kicked the back of an SUV in front of me in frustration.

"What the fuck is going on!" I shouted, this had to have happened either last night or sometime yesterday, we'd been in Mobile since Tuesday, and it was Friday. Climbing back in the van, I pulled out a map that I kept in between the seats. "Ok, Savannah's here, and we're here. Looks like if we go back a few miles and get off on the exit we can head to Macon."

"Sounds like a plan," Dave said, lying back on the mattress, I was getting tired too, Lorena looked sleepy as well, we'd been driving all night to make it back today because I had to work the early shift at the Quick Stop tomorrow.

"Better get started," I said, turning the van around we headed back down the highway. Lorena fell asleep shortly before we made it to the exit, I was ready to pass out, so, I pulled over and leaned the seat back, and fell asleep.

It was the last night of easy sleep we had.

**END CHAPTER 1**

_if you want to submit a character pm me_

_name:_

_age:_

_appearence(don't post a link to a picture)_

_home(Where are they from)_

_personality:_

_job(what did they do before the zombies)_

_family_


	2. Shortcut

**Walking Dead**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

The sun shining in my eyes woke me up, stretching, I thought yesterday had been a dream, until I saw the gaping hole in my windshield. Looking around I saw that Dave and Lorena were gone. I was suddenly afraid they'd been dragged off, but; realized that if they had, so would I. Opening the door, I climbed out and walked around to the other side. Dave was leaning against the van smoking.

"Morning, sleep good?" he asked, blowing smoke out his nose.

"Ok, all things considered," I replied, looking around. "Where's Lorena?"

"Taking a piss," he said, a look of confusion crossed his face at seeing me look at the tree line with fear. "What's with you? She's a big girl, Lorena can take care of-"

That's when a scream cut through the air, I immediately bolted towards the trees, Dave cussed and chased after me. Tree limbs slapped at my face and body as I barreled through them. My heart was beating in my ears by now as I finally came out of the trees.

"Lorena!" I shouted, breaking off into a run towards the sound of another scream. Coming around a large pine I saw Lorena backed up against a tree with one of those things crawling towards her, I saw that it's feet were facing up from the ground. Quickly I jumped and grabbed the thing by it's broken legs and dragged it back away from Lorena.

Picking up a nearby rock, I raised it over my head, and brought it crashing down on the creature's, caving in the back of it's skull. Stepping over the dead monster I made it three steps before Lorena began screaming again.

"Russell look out!" I turned to see a woman with half her face missing shambling towards me. Grabbing her by the shoulders, I tried to push her away, but; she was surprisingly strong as she inched her snapping teeth closer and closer with each passing second. Behind me I heard a twang, seconds later the woman fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of her eye.

Turning around, I saw a tall guy step out from behind a tree, he was wearing a long green trench coat, the king with a hood, black pants, hiking boots, and gloves worn by those guys that train falcons. He was carrying a large compound bow and a quiver full of arrows. Without saying a word he walked across the clearing, and retrieved his arrow from the woman's skull.

"Thanks for saving me," I said, as Lorena stood up, and ran over, wrapping her arms around me as she began sobbing into my shirt. "What's your name?"

"Ghost," he replied. "Your on the exit to Macon aren't you?"

"Yeah, we're heading back to Savannah," I said. "Me and my friends."

"The road is backed up for miles towards Macon," Ghost replied, turning away from us. "It'd be better to cut through the woods, I'm heading there myself, I'm on my way to Atlanta."

"That's good, we need to wait for Dave though," I said, looking back the way I came. "He was right behind me and-"

My blood ran cold at that second as Dave's screams began to fill the air. I pulled away from Lorena and took several steps before Ghost grabbed my arm.

"Leave him, it's too dangerous," he said, before turning away. "You can't help him now, he's probably already been bitten."

Despite my internal struggle with myself, I followed after Ghost, Lorena clinging to my arm. We walked behind him, looking around at our surroundings, every sound made my heart stop, I began to imagine those things hiding behind every tree, ducking for cover when my head turned. Ghost didn't stop walking, he kept a steady pace ahead of us.

"Before I forget, here take this," he said, pushing his coat back, I saw him pull a tomahawk that had been attached to his belt, and hand it to me. "Just so your not completely useless when the time comes."

We kept walking for a few more miles until our feet began to hurt, and we stopped to rest.

"Where are you from?" Lorena asked.

"Jackson," Ghost replied. "You two should know, It's bad out there, Savannah is a level 9."

"How do you know all that?" I asked, not really believing him.

"You mean you haven't been listening to the radio?" he asked. "They've been broadcasting it since Thursday night."

"We were in Mobile," I replied, Ghost nodded slowly.

"Probably because it hasn't made it that far yet," Ghost said. "Those things, Walkers, began popping up a few days ago."

"What's the government doing about it?" Lorena asked.

"They've set up safe zones in Atlanta and a few more I can't remember," Ghost replied, before standing. "Lets go, we can reach Macon by dark-"

Ghost whirled, and in one motion raised his bow, pulled an arrow, and fired, hitting a Walker. As it fell to the ground, more came through the trees. I jumped to my feet, and swung the tomahawk, driving the head into the closest Walker's skull. Luckily, the tomahawk was steel, lightweight, and durable. Lorena stayed behind me as the 3 of us backed away from the moving horde.

"There's too many!" I shouted.

"Stand and fight!" he shouted, reaching to his belt I saw him pull crowbar and toss it to Lorena. "Help or we're dead!"

Lorena swung at a Walker, but; the creature stumbled, causing her swing to miss, luckily, it took out the Walker beside it, unfortunately the Walker she missed lunged for her. Thinking quick, I hurled my tomahawk, burying the head deep into the Walker's skull. I felt something whiz by my head and looked to see a Walker fall to the ground from an arrow to the head.

"That's the last time," Ghost said, notching another arrow. "I'm not wasting anymore arrows saving you!"

Lorena managed to pull my tomahawk free and tossed it to me. We fought for several more minutes against the Walkers until, they finally stopped coming. I leaned over and put my hands on my knees, and began to take deep breaths. Lorena came over and handed me a rag to wipe the blood from my face and arms. Ghost walked through the Walkers, retrieving his arrows.

"Ok, lets keep moving," he said. "We lost time fighting, now we double time it to Macon."

It was dusk by the time we made it out of the woods. Crossing the highway the 3 of us entered Macon, the streets were empty, cars were abandoned, some were on fire. We didn't really pay attention as we walked down the street into town, otherwise we'd kept out eyes on the alleys and underneath the cars. Rounding a corner we froze, a large group of Walkers were converging on a window with TV's.

"Get to cover," Ghost whispered, we quickly ducked into an alley, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone go across the street, but; paid it little mind. We came out on the next block, directly across from a gun store. "We're in luck."

Crossing the street I grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it, locked. Lorena handed her crowbar over and Ghost jammed it against the door. Straining for several minutes I heard a loud snap as the door snapped, and pulled the door open. I made it three steps inside before I found a shotgun pointed at my face.

"You picked the wrong store,"

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Safe

**Walking Dead**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

"Take it easy," I said, trying to keep my voice calm, it was hard. The guy holding the shotgun was thin with black hair long black hair tied back, he wore a grey vest over a black t-shirt, thin glasses were pushed up on his nose. "We're not like those things."

"I'm not blind," he said, glaring at me. "You have 2 choices, 1, you can turn around and leave, or 2, I can blow your head off and throw your body out."

Swallowing hard, I took a deep breath, and thought, I was close enough that I could shove the shotgun away, and bury my tomahawk in the side of his neck, but; it would be risky, he could easily pull the trigger and kill me. Glancing back over my shoulder I saw Ghost's raised hand slowly inching over his shoulder, good, if I could keep him distracted long enough, Ghost could take him out.

Thankfully, none of that had to happen, because, just as Ghost's fingers closed over the arrow, across the room the back door swung open and a young girl stepped out followed by a grown man. Immediately, their eyes widened in shock at the sight of us, or at the sight of a shotgun pressed against my head.

"Bren stop!" the girl shouted, her voice was thick with an Australian accent, she was small, with wavy blond hair, and dressed in a leather jacket over a pink tank top, jean shorts, and sneakers. She ran over and grabbed the guy called Bren by the arm and pulled, I said my prayers as I expected the jostling would cause his finger to pull the trigger. "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping us safe Indy," he replied, never once breaking eye contact with me, his eyes were hard, showing no emotion. "We can't trust them."

"Their not monsters," the other guy said, he was tall with spiky blond hair, he wore a brown blazer over a black t-shirt, khakis, and black leather shoes, his face was covered by stubble. "Put that gun down before you kill someone."

"Look, we're just trying to find cover," Lorena said. "It's getting dark and there are loads of those things out there."

"That's not my problem," Bren replied coldly. "Keeping these two safe is my problem."

"Listen mate, there's plenty of room for 3 more people," the blonde guy said, stepping up beside me. "You don't have to be on guard with everyone 24/7."

"Tell that to your wife," Bren replied, a look of sadness crossed the blonde guy's face at Bren's words. "Their going out that door Jonathan one way or the other."

"Your sending us out there to die," Lorena said.

"No," he replied. "You can stay, you're a girl, but; those two have to leave."

He back Ghost and I back out the door to the street, Lorena was pulled back behind him by Jonathon, who gave me a look that said sorry. Just as Bren reached out to swing the door shut an alarm began to ring loudly, immediately we started seeing Walkers coming out of the woodworks, staggering out from the alleys or dragging themselves out from under cars, luckily, before the door swung shut, the little girl, Indy, slipped out from inside.

"What are you doing?" Bren asked, opening the door. "Get in here!"

"No!" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not unless you let them inside too."

"We can't trust them," he replied.

"You trusted us," she shot back.

"Yeah, look how that turned out," he said, looking away from her. "I don't want something like that to happen again ok, just get in here."

By now the Walkers had taken notice of us, and started coming towards the store. Ghost quickly drew an arrow and fired, hitting one between the eyes, spinning around, he jammed the next arrow in another Walker's eye and into it's brain as it came towards him.

"Lets us in!" I shouted, burying my tomahawk in the skull of a Walker. "Or we're dead!"

Bren scowled, before stepping aside.

"Get in here!" he shouted. After the 3 of us were inside, Bren unloaded a few rounds into the Walkers converging on the door, before slamming it and turning the deadbolt. "Make yourselves useful and head upstairs, your on sniper duty."

Bren went back into the backroom and shut the door, leaving the 5 of us alone.

"Come on then," Jonathon said, walking over to the wall he tossed a hunting rifle to Lorena, and a Winchester repeater to me. Ghost walked over to the other wall and grabbed a crossbow as well as several dozen arrows. "Follow me, let's get to work then."

Jonathon led us upstairs to an apartment that over looked the street. Opening the windows we watched him lean out and take aim with a rifle and fire. Indy plopped down on the couch and put her hands over her ears, closed her eyes, and started humming the Australian national anthem.

"I was going to kill him," Lorena whispered to me, I looked at her in shock. "He was going to let you die, and I didn't want that, I need you… so much."

I kissed her, she kissed back, I didn't know how much I loved Lorena until that moment. After a few minutes we were finished, with the Walkers I mean. Jonathon closed his window before propping his rifle against the wall. I watched him go over to the couch and pat Indy on the head.

"All over," he said, as the girl smiled and sat up. "Time for dinner Platypus."

"So, what's with Bren?" I asked, causing Jonathon to flinch.

"Indiana why don't you go get Bren," he said, we waited as Indy went back downstairs. "This was his and his father's store. It was a few days ago, they let me and my wife and daughter in. unfortunately it was before we learned that bites turn you, long story short my wife turned, and his father was bitten. Bren didn't really cry, he just grabbed a shotgun and killed them both. Would have killed me, turned it on me and pushed the barrel against my chest, and said if it wasn't for my daughter he'd blow me away."

"Jeeze," Lorena muttered. "I'm sorry."

Jonathon waved her off and gave a weak smile.

"Water under the bridge love," he said, before heading to the kitchen. "Come on, who wants steak?"

It was good for us, that place, safe, defendable, plenty of food and water. Little slice of heaven in hell. But; it all changed the day we saved Andy.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Rescue

**Knee Deep in Death**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN OC'S**

It was easier than you think to forget how bad things were in Macon. What with electricity from a generator fueled by two large propane tanks out behind the store and a big walk-in freezer full of meat, it became routine for us not to really go out to scavenge. It had been at least 3 months since we first hold up here with Bren's group. I spent a lot of free time reading all the books in the apartment or playing chess with Jonathan, that guy loves his chess, I couldn't beat him even once.

Don't think we we're getting soft, oh no, Ghost had us on a schedule, two hours a day training with melee weapons. He'd make us wait out back while he brought back Walkers, the first time he did it I saw that he'd removed the arms and lower jaw. "So your not in any real danger," he said. Bren didn't train with us, his eyes were too bad, said the swaying of the Walkers made his eyes blurry when he moved around them. Indy didn't do it either, more so because her dad didn't want her two, instead of her being too young. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, kill it."

Taking a deep breath, a I stepped out from behind one of the propane tanks and whistled. Slowly, the Walker turned to look at me before it started shuffling in my direction. As it got closer I raised my tomahawk back, and buried it in the dead man's head. Immediately it went limp and fell to the ground. Placing my foot on it's neck I wrenched the tomahawk out with a wet pop. "One down, the rest of Macon to go," I said, feeling a light hand on my shoulder I turned to see Lorena, and gave her a soft kiss.

"Lunch is ready," she said, grabbing my hand in hers, we headed towards the backdoor. Just as I reached out and grabbed the handle an air horn blared loudly, followed by the screaming of metal meeting metal. "What was that?"

"I don't know, get the others," I said, reluctantly, she let go of my hand and disappeared inside. Running towards the back alley I grabbed my tomahawk off the ground and, still to my surprise at doing it, stepped up on a turned over trashcan, and leaped the chain link fence we'd put up to keep Walkers out. Running around the block I turned the corner to find the trouble.

A large blue and black 18 wheeler had tried to plow through a pileup of cars. I inwardly kicked myself, my idea to keep the store blocked off and safe. Whoever was driving had blew the horn to alert anybody for help, unfortunately, they had rung the dinner bell, as a herd of Walkers was slowly making their way towards it. "Mother fucker!" I turned to see Bren, Ghost, and Jonathan coming towards me, Ghost had his bow while the others had a shotgun and a hunting rifle respectively. "Talk about a bad idea."

"How was I supposed to know some moron would try to plow through?" I asked, the sound of gunfire coming from the other side of the semi. "Talk later, kill now." making our way around we were met by a young woman with short black hair dressed in a white blouse and jeans, holding a blond haired girl in a pink tshirt, blue jean shorts, along with a thin boy with curly orange hair in a green shirt with a dinosaur on the front, and cargo shorts. The three were huddled against the truck while an old man in a jean vest, brown shirt, jeans and cowboy boots and a trucker cap fired at the Walkers with a sawed off shotgun.

Upon seeing upon seeing us the woman and kids began to scream even more, causing the trucker to turn and face us. "Not more of you bastards!" he exclaimed, pointing his weapon at us, ignoring the growing mass of dead people coming closer.

Ghost raised his bow and fired, nailing a Walker that was about to grab the trucker. Not wanting to be left out I made the choice to leap into the fray and started swinging, luckily the tomahawk didn't get stuck or I wouldn't have been here to tell this. "What are you guys waiting for Christmas?" I asked. The others then began to open fire, prompting me to move back out of the way. The trucker, to my surprise, reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out a Desert Eagle, and tossed it to me.

"Help out instead of just standing around!" he shouted. Now, I'm not what you call good with guns, I never really shot a gun before except on sniper duty and that wasn't all that hard, just shoot Walkers from the safety of a high place. It's much different on the ground, when their coming at you, safe to say I didn't do too good.

"Fall back!" Bren shouted, pointing towards the alley. "Come on!"

The bunch of us made a dash for the alley. Jonathan and Ghost helped boost the kids and their mother over, and I climbed up and helped pull the trucker up. "Thanks kid, names Buck Masters," he said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. "I'm Russell."

"Nice to meet you Randy," he said. "I'm hard a hearing these days so yell when ya got something to say."

I didn't bother correcting him, neither did Jonathan, Bren or Ghost, AKA Jack, Bob, and Garth. We just went along with it, not wanting to look stupid shouting our names at him.

"Dad!" the back door swung open and Indy dashed out followed by Lorena. "I was worried!"

"It's alright Platypus," he said, rubbing her head. "Why don't you take these two inside and show them around."

"I almost forgot," Bren said, turning to the woman and her kids. "What're your names?"

"I'm Diana," she replied. "These are my kids Connor and Lucy."

"I'm Lorena, and she's Indiana," Lorena said.

"Pretty names for pretty girls," Buck said. "Nice to meet you Lizzie, you too Carolina."

Lorena glanced over at me, and I pointed to my ear, and mouthed 'Go with it.'

"Now that introductions are through I say we get to lunch," Jonathan said, heading for the door.

"Sounds like a plan Jack," Buck said, poking me with his elbow. "You know that Lizzie's a pretty lookin little girl, a lucky sonofabitch is the guy who nabs her."

I laughed slightly, and decided to keep Lorena close at all times.

**END CHAPTER 4**

_playing the Deadlight demo today prompted me to pick this back up._


End file.
